


Unconditional

by Bixbite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Gay, Gay Rights, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Lesbian Character, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Politics, Sexual Content, Socialism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixbite/pseuds/Bixbite
Summary: Two and a half years after they left High School together, Lapis and Peridot have attempted to settle into a life with one another. But they are far from home, family and friends, and are swiftly leaving behind their teenage years as they embark on the difficult journey towards adulthood.While Lapis struggles with near unemployment and strives to find a purpose in her life that does not revolve around her relationship, Peridot has become so invested in her college life and local Activist group she leads that she has begun to change as a person, and the two cannot seem to go a day without an argument coming between them.Tragedy steps into their lives, and as it so often does, forces the two to stare down a hard reality. Things have to change between them, and if neither can accept the thought of making significant compromises for the other, the fact that they love one another just might not be enough.Everyone has to grow up. Can a relationship founded in High School survice the rigors of the adult world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning that this fic will contain adult content, swearing, violence, death, and some political and social subject matter.

_It’s been two and a half years._

_Peridot’s college is really demanding, but she makes it look so easy._

_She’s going to get her degree a whole year early._

_And I…_

_Well, I got my GED. Didn’t get much farther than that, though._

_So, I work. At the same warehouse I have for the last two years._

_It used to be full-time, but lately… I take whatever hours I can get._

 

The sunrays danced through the curtains of the window, reflecting onto the bed sheets. Though the light did wake Lapis up from her slumber, she only closed her eyes tighter, quietly grunting to herself in a struggle to stay comfortable, aggressively grabbing the bed sheet and pulling it over her head. Not long after, the alarm clock starts blaring. With a heavy sigh, Lapis reached her hand out to smack the alarm off, she then peaked out of the covers. Peridot was still sound asleep next to her, mouth slightly open while snoring softly. Lapis couldn’t help but form a small smile for that moment, admiring her girlfriend peacefully sleeping. Unfortunately, she couldn’t admire for long and had to force herself to get up.

 After one long stretch and a slight yawn, Lapis started changing out of her pajamas. She opened a drawer in the dresser, pulling out her uniform for work. While managing to just get her slacks on, she heard Peridot behind her.

 “Mnhhh… Morning, Lapis.” Peridot spoke in a groggy yet seductive voice.

Lapis widened her eyes, turning her head to see a completely nude Peridot with the bed sheet halfway off of her.

“You’re up really early, for a Sunday…” Peridot shifted herself, sitting up on the bed only to scooch herself closer to Lapis, eyeing her blue-haired girlfriend’s beautiful half-dressed form.

Lapis softly bit her bottom lip while struggling to quickly snap her bra on. “I took one of the starter’s shifts. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Peridot quirked a brow. “Probably shouldn’t have set an alarm, then.” She teased with a smirk, no longer sitting in the bed but now standing right in front of Lapis.

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t wake up witho-” Lapis was suddenly cut off by Peridot’s index finger being placed on her lips. With no hesitation, Peridot swiftly unhooked Lapis’ bra, softly caressing her girlfriend’s back with her fingertips.

Though Lapis started blushing slightly, she placed her hands over Peridot’s arms to gently move them away from her as she took a step back. “I’m sorry Peri, but this is _really_ bad timing…”

Peridot looks up, gazing into her eyes while moving a hand back up to slide one bra strap down, then teasingly gliding her fingers down her lover’s cleavage while whispering. “Lapis… You can’t wake me up half-dressed like that and expect me to behave...” She chuckles.

As much as Lapis wanted to pounce her girlfriend and have her way with her, she still hesitated. “I-I’m serious, Peri... I only gave myself half an hour to get ready. Can we _please_ just take a rain check?”

Peridot only moves in closer, softly placing her lips against Lapis’ neck. “Just call in sick... or something…” She replied, planting more kisses down her neck.

Lapis gasped quietly, naturally reacting by closing her eyes and arching her head slightly, welcoming the warm kisses on her neck. “P-Peri, I…” she stutters while a shiver runs down her spine. “O-okay... f-fine…”

Lapis slides off her slacks and kicks them aside. “But this has to be quick, okay? They aren’t going to give me hours if I’m coming in late.” She wraps her arms around Peridot’s neck, resting them over her shoulders. Both their lips mutually met for a few seconds, then Peridot places a hand over Lapis’s cheek as their eyes met. “Babe, don’t worry about it…” Peridot replied, wrapping her arms around Lapis’s waist to gently pull her close.

Lapis sighed, lowering her head for a brief moment before looking back up at Peridot. “I’m never going to bring home a decent paycheck if I can’t get at least _close_ to full-time.”

Peridot leans into Lapis, brushing her lips against her girlfriend’s own once more. The weight of Peridot’s body guides Lapis to lay down on her back in the bed, lips still passionately locked.

Peridot then lifts herself halfway up, straddling on top of Lapis while finally sliding off that pesky bra. “I’ve told you a million times that you don’t have to pay any of the bills. Even when you _were_ full-time, it barely covered the cable and like, our beer for a month.” Peridot commented with a snicker.

There was a sudden pause before Lapis replied. “...What?” Peridot’s eyes widened as Lapis stared up at her in surprise, with a hint of pain in her eyes from the comment. Lapis slid out from underneath Peridot to get out of the bed, keeping her back facing Peridot while putting back on her slacks for work. Peridot sighed in frustration, “Oh, come on! You can’t be serious. Lapis, I was just joking-” Lapis cut her off with a quick response, “It’s fine.”

Peridot groaned. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? Don’t be so sensitive.” Lapis still kept her back facing Peridot as she snapped back on her bra, then sliding on a bland gray shirt over her torso. “I’m just gonna go… I don’t feel like arguing about this again. I know it’s a shit job, Peridot, but it’s the best I can find right now.”

“Look, you said it, not me. It’s an hour drive, and you’re gonna do a four hour shift?” Peridot gestured her hand out, “What the hell is the point?” She then shifted herself back to sitting off the edge of the bed. “We can live off of my trust just fine. You don’t need to keep busting your ass for minimum wage.”

Lapis finally turns around to face Peridot, but tries keep her face expressionless. “I want to work, Peridot. I want to pay my share.” She continues to get ready and puts on a navy blue hoodie, which says Diamond Distributions with a yellow diamond logo in between the company name.

“That’s nice babe, but-” Peridot was cut off by the sound of her phone notifying a reminder. She grabs her phone off the nightstand with a sigh. “You know what, nevermind. Whatever. Go to work. I’ve gotta get this demonstration ready anyway. Which, incidentally, is another thing you’re missing because of that damn job.” Peridot glances up at Lapis, almost with a glare. “You know, the group is starting to wonder if my girlfriend even _exists_ , considering you almost never come to the meetings. I’m President this year. It doesn’t exactly set the best example.”

Lapis sighs while heading towards the door to leave. “I’ll try to stop by after work.” Peridot, not completely believing Lapis, just replies “Uh-huh. Well, call first. I’ll text you the address. Big event today. I’d really like you there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet but I chose to keep it short for "dramatic" reasons. Also, there's a very tiny hint of foreshadowing here!

As Lapis drove past the lively and brightly colored urban landscape of Empire City, the transition quickly changed as she turned onto the street that led to the warehouse. The building itself was plain and gray, just like the shirt of her uniform. Not one bit of green grass in sight, only a huge parking lot. A giant sign, almost the size of a billboard, was the only thing welcoming anyone to the warehouse. Just like the hoodie Lapis was wearing, the sign read Diamond Distributions with that same yellow diamond logo in the middle.

Lapis reluctantly walked into her assigned dock. As she waited for her turn to clock in, her co-worker Lars punched in his card. He looked over at Lapis with his usual pompous smirk. “‘Ey, Lazuli! Don’t normally see _you_ on Sundays.”

“Morning, Lars… I’m just coming in for Andy’s shift.” Lapis responded as she punched in her own card. Lars just nodded. “So how long ya in for?” Lapis breathed a short sigh as she answered, “Four hours.”

Lars cringed at her answer. “Ouch! Sorry, girlie. The way they’re givin’ out hours lately shouldn’t even be, like, legal. They love to dick around part-timers though.” He raises a brow, narrowing his eyes at Lapis. “S’that what’s got you so pissed off? Or’s it something else?”

Lapis slowly shook her head. “I’m not pissed off, Lars. Just tired.” Lars wasn’t buying it. “Tch! Uh-huh. No way, I know that look.” Lapis groans as they both start walking deeper into the warehouse. “Come on, Lars. I’m not in the mood.” Lars scoffs. “That’s the look I get when the bitch back home’s busting my balls over somethin’.”

Lapis squints her eyes, looking over at Lars. “What, like… calling her a ‘bitch’ maybe? You oughta be more grateful for _anyone_ who puts up with _you_ , Lars.” She smirked at her own comment. Lars stops in his tracks for a moment with a cackle. After walking a few steps ahead of him, Lapis turns around with a confused expression. “What’re you, crazy?! I’ve got bitches on speed dial, Lapis! There ain’t a woman out there who’ll pass up on **_all this_ **!” Lars gestured his hands up and down at himself before quickly letting out a cough and continuing to walk. “Besides you, cuz like… we’re at work and I ain't risking my job. I respect ya, girlie. Plus you look like you could beat my ass up.” Lars gulps while a trickle of sweat slides down his forehead.

Lapis grinned at that last comment. “Yeah okay, Lars. You’re a real prince.” Lars fingerguns in Lapis’s direction, making a clicking sound with his mouth. “On a white fuckin’ steed.”

Four hours later, Lapis clocks out of her shift and heads to the car. As she grabs the handle of the door to open it, she stops for a moment, instead reaching into her pocket to take out her phone. “That’s odd… Peridot hasn’t called yet.” She swipes her phone’s screen to unlock it, tapping to her contacts list to call Peridot. “I guess I’ll just…”

The phone answers, but it’s not Peridot.

“Peridot’s phone! ‘Sup?”

Lapis’s eyes widened, not recognizing the voice right away. “Who is this?”

“Aww… Now you’ve gone and hurt my feelings, Lapis. I remembered _your_ name. And Peridot is busy. Busting her fine little ass off on the event you’re missing. Good _on_ you, by the way.”

Lapis furrows her brows. “...Jasper.”

“BINGO! Way to go, girl! You got it.”

“...Why are you on Peridot’s phone?”

“Well. Peridot’s prepping the camera, and someone needed to watch her phone. Would’ve given it to her girlfriend, but the _bitch_ didn’t show.”

Lapis grits her teeth as her body starts to shake. “Camera?! What the hell is going on? I thought this was an Activist meetup of some sort. Why do you need a camera?”

“Heh. A ‘meetup’? Yeah. I guess you could call it that. We’re makin’ a stand. Gonna get some _real_ good dirt on one of the State Senate Candidates. Remember the stupid FUCKS who harassed Nephrite’s family at her funeral last month?”

Lapis blinked, glancing at her own phone. “The religious group?”

“Turns out one of the Candidates is their fuckin’ _Pastor_. We’re staking out their Sunday services, with a little harassment of our own, and a camera, in case sparks really fly!”

Lapis sighed in frustration. “You can’t be serious. You’re protesting at a church?! I- Jasper… there are probably kids there. Families-”

“You mean like at Nephrite’s funeral? Yeah, turnabout’s a BITCH, ain’t it? I’m texting you the address.”

“Jasper-”

“Buh-bye, princess!”

The phone clicks. Jasper hung up. Lapis swings the car door open to rush into it, then slams the door shut. She furiously slams her hands on the steering wheel. “DAMMIT!” She starts the car and speeds out of the warehouse parking lot.

 

_I swear, Peri…_

 

_Can you go a day without pissing someone off?_

 

Lapis’s phone rumbles. She raises her eyebrows in surprise but keeps her eyes on the road. “...Again?” She reaches for her phone with her right hand and quickly glances over at it, but looking back at the empty road every second. The caller ID said Mom. Lapis breathed a heavy sigh, declining the call. “I’m sorry, mom... Now’s not a good time.”


End file.
